


i specifically told you no

by TheFeels1504



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom Ashton, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Minor Michael Cliffored/Luke Hemmings, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Sub Calum, Table Sex, lashton if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashton do the do in the hotel room on a desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	i specifically told you no

Ashton stepped out for a second to get the food for the guys and he was on his way back now, a pep in his step and a smile on his face. He even whistled on his way up in the elevator. They were all hanging out in Luke and Michael’s hotel and planned on watching Mortal Kombat, but then Luke’s stomach growled so loudly that they all heard it. They all started laughing and Luke’s cheeks flushed a pink tint.   
“I’ll go grab some food from that burger place we saw on our way here.”  
“You don’t have to, Ash.”  
“Nah, it’s okay. I want to walk anyways.” He flashed a dimpled smile and grabbed his jumper.  
Ash slid in the key and pushed open the door to reveal Luke and Michael playing some racing game. “HA! Loser!” Michael shouts and Luke shoves him with his arm.  
“Where’s Calum?” Ashton asks and sets the food down on the table.  
“He went back to the room about twenty minutes ago. Something about going to use the bathroom.” Luke says and Ashton was gone; heading over to his hotel room.  
“ASH! WHERE ARE YA—ooh, food.” Luke hums in approval and forgets all about his bandmate.  
Ashton opens the door to his room to hear soft whines, “I fucking knew it.” He growls under his breath and storms towards the bathroom door.  
Calum jumps at the sound of Ashton throwing the door open and he spots his boyfriend with flared nostrils and dilated pupils. Calum was bent over the bathroom sink and had three fingers deep in his own ass. His lips are swollen and red from biting them and his hair is mussed.   
“Daddy, I’m sorry.” Calum slips out the fingers, pulls up his pants and cowers away from Ashton.  
“I thought I told you no?!” Ashton exclaims and yanks Calum out of the bathroom by his wrist.  
Ashton pushes Calum towards the desk that was placed in the hotel room. Ashton moves the chair back and pushes Calum’s face down onto the hard wooden surface. “Daddy, please. I’m sorry. Please don’t punish me.” Calum begs.  
Ashton’s tone softens, but he keeps it firm. “Baby, you know what you did wrong. I told you specifically not to and you did anyways.”  
Calum just whimpered in response and shakily nodded his head. Ashton grabs a belt he wasn’t wearing and tied Calum’s hands behind his back. Calum rested his chin on the table as Ashton yanked his skinny jeans down. “How many do you think you deserve?”  
“Twenty.” Calum answers in a soft tone.  
“Alright, we’ll double that.” Ashton says and swings his arm back to land a hard smack across Calum’s cheeks. “Count.” He says and smacks his ass again.  
“I said count!” Ashton shouts and really puts all of his force into the third smack.  
“ONE!” Calum cried out, tears stinging his eyes.  
“Good boy.” Ashton does fifteen smacks on each cheek. Smack. Smack. Smack. He spreads Calum’s cheeks and performs the last ten smacks on his ‘pretty little hole' causing Calum to moan out loud.  
Calum’s erection is leaking, come dripping onto carpet and desk. It hurts and he wants to come so badly, but if he does right now Ashton will be beyond livid. “Daddy, please.” Calum whimpers, he could hear Ashton lubing up his fingers behind him and all he wanted was to be fucked.  
The tears that were streaming down his cheeks have dried and his lips were probably raw and red. Calum opens his mouth to beg again, but Ashton slides three fingers into his hole. He curls the fingers and firmly presses them against his prostate. Ashton draws light circles around the muscle before rubbing his index finger against it. Calum cries out and whines lowly, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  
Ashton plays with that soft nub of muscle for ten minutes straight and Calum is trying so hard now to come all over the desk and carpeted floor. Calum is now sobbing for an entirely different reason, “Daddy, please. Please, please!” and he’s gasping for air as if he’s suffocating when Ashton repeatedly pumps his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate every time.  
“Please what?”  
“Daddy, please fuck me. I need your thick cock inside of me, pounding m—oh FUCK.”   
Ashton snaps his hips forward before Calum got to finish his sentence. Ashton grabs hold of the leather belt tying Calum’s hands together and fucks him at a brutal pace. Ashton could feel Calum clenching around him and he knows his baby is really trying not to come. Ashton leans over, still thrusting into Calum and whispers in his ear, “You want to come baby? I bet you’ve been holding it so long for Daddy, huh baby?”  
Calum nods frantically and bites his lips so hard it nearly bleeds. “Come.” Ashton isn’t giving permission, he’s demanding and Calum gladly obliges. Calum is nearly gasping for air and crying out in between as he shoots out his hot come. “FUCK, DADDY!” Calum screams out and arches his back.  
Ashton thrusts about a dozen times before painting Calum’s inner walls with his come. “Ah! Fuck, baby!” Ashton groans out, tangling his hand in Calum’s hair and tugging hard. Ashton falls on top of Calum and they’re both panting heavily.  
“Ash, my ass is still sore from the spanking.” Calum whines after they both catch their breaths. Ashton kisses Calum’s shoulder in a loving manner before getting off of him and pulling out. Calum whimpers and uses his arms to lift his body up. Ashton pulls the Aloe cream out of his suitcase and rubs the cooling cream on Calum’s raw, sore skin. Ashton also pulls out a pair of his own sweatpants to toss to Calum because the Kiwi boy is always fond of wearing his clothes afterwards.  
“Come, I got food and the boys are probably waiting for us.” Ashton pulls up his pants and walks towards the door, Calum limping after him.  
They walk over and push open the door to find Luke between Michael’s legs, sucking him off. Michael moans out and lifts his head up to make eye contact with Ashton. “Holy fuck!” He shrieks out and pulls Luke off of his dick by his hair. Luke is confused at first, but then his eyes widen and he’s wiping spit off of his swollen mouth with the back of his hand. Fuck, he’s so hot.  
Ashton shakes the thought from his head and turns to leave, dragging Calum with him.   
“Fuck.” Michael and Luke sigh at the same time. Indeed they were, but not in the way they think.


End file.
